callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wardriving
Wardriving is a Special Ops mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features in a Suburban area of the U.S.A. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 3 minutes 25.25 seconds. Overview The player(s) must enter houses and download enemy intel. They start out at the beginning with a Stryker (callsign 'Honey Badger') following them. They can use a laser pointer to designate targets for 'Honey Badger'. In each house they will find a laptop which they can download intel from. Once they begin the download a large group of enemies will appear and enter the house, attacking the player and interrupting the download wirelessly if they get close to it. It is suggested that the player sets up claymores and turrets before beginning the data transfer. The data transfer progress will be noted on the top of the screen, starting out with hacking into the laptop and then downloading all the files. Once the player has downloaded the last piece of intel, a large enemy force will arrive and the player will be asked to return to the Stryker, which will be located at the other end of the street near where the player started. There is also an Ammunition Crate to the right of Honey Badger's original location. Strategy *Clear the entire map of enemies before commencing any download *Download the intel from the 3rd house (farthest from the starting point), then 2nd, then 1st *Grab the turret from the second house and use it in the third house (and transfer any surviving turrets to the next houses) *Make liberal use of claymores: there are plenty of them *It is also a good idea to exchange your seemingly useless M9 for a fallen Striker or RPD Tactics In the second house: *At the 2nd house the easiest way is to plant claymores all over the place, grab the turret and place it upstairs by the staircase (in front or behind it) and to shoot the enemies out the window located on the top floor at the front of the house. In the third house: *Before commencing the download, the player should finish off the bottom floor, and then go around and take on the next floor through the main entrance. *A lot of the enemies would also storm the third house from the front door. Some of them would go to the balcony on the second level then jump down to the pool, attacking the download area from either the door next to the wine cellar or the pool tables. It is therefore important that if the player is putting a sentry gun aiming towards the backstairs outside (next to the pool) that he also should put some claymores or another sentry gun to defend the front door, or else the enemies entering from the front door can easily destroy this sentry gun after jumping off the balcony. *In the third house the player can wait in the bathroom upstairs and when the download is interrupted just kill everyone in the house. *Another place to "camp" in the third house during the download is behind the false mountain wall next to the pool. *There is a very sneaky soldier with a Striker almost always next to the pool table, be careful because the other three in the basement will have wounded you and he could finish you off in one shot. *When playing solo on Veteran, a good "camping" strategy is to plant claymores in the garage (at least 10) and be sure to have all three sentry guns available (easily achievable if clearing all the houses first) before starting the download. The objective is to "camp" in the wine cellar while doing the download. Looking in the direction towards the pool tables from the wine cellar, there should be a door on the player's left which leads to the staircase going upstairs. Plant a sentry gun next to the staircase (but not on the staircase) facing towards the direction of the laptop . Plant a claymore in front of this sentry gun to provide some extra protection for the gun (make sure the claymore is facing away from the gun). Plant another sentry gun in the wine cellar to the player's right to cover for the door leading to the swimming pool on the right. Provide some extra cover for this door with a couple of claymores on the doorstep. Looking towards the door next to the pool tables from the player's position in the cellar, plant the third sentry gun to the left of the pool tables so that it is pointing towards the door. Again plant a few claymores around the pool tables to provide some extra protection. As soon as the download has started, designate the Stryker to target the front door of the building by pointing the laser on the garage wall directly underneath the front door staircase. With this strategy the player should be able to defend the download successfully while keeping all three sentry guns intact. In the 1st house *You can either download this as the first one on easier difficulties, but on veteran, it is near impossible. *Commence the download and run upstairs. *Laze the house and Honey Badger will kill anyone approaching the house. When the gunner tells you it has been neutralized, it will no longer pay attention to enemies. You must laze the house again for the gunner to begin mowing down enemies. *If this is the last house that is downloading, then plant your remaining claymores on the stairs and near entrances, bring the sentry guns upstairs so they have a vantage point. *If all three sentry guns are still available when defending this house, a good "camping" strategy is to go prone next to the pool table and face towards the laptop. Plant a couple of claymores to cover the window next to the kitchen sink (make sure the claymores are not being triggered by a single enemy), and plant the rest of the claymores in the garage. Place one sentry gun on the top floor, and another one behind the kitchen sink pointing towards the garage. Facing towards the kitchen from the pool table area, there should be a room to the player's left where there is a window you can enter/exist the house from (there are 10 claymores availbale for pickup on a bench close to this window). Use the third sentry gun to cover this window, but place it outside the room (in fact, leave some space between the sentry gun and the room door; this is to give the sentry gun the necessary space for it to lock onto an enemy before mowing him down). As soon as the download has started target the Stryker to cover the front door. When the download has finished exit from the window on your left. You can still use this strategy if you have only 2 sentry guns left, but there may be a lot more shooting involved and there is also a larger chance that you could get flashed. Tips * When downloading intel, the player should wait until he has finished off the enemies before going to restart the connection, in case that it is interrupted during the transfer. *If it survives, make sure to grab the turret from the 2nd house to place in the 3rd before downloading the intel. * An easy way to cover the entrance is to constantly target it with the Stryker. * It's easier to clear all the houses first before starting any download, and also to start the downloading at the third house. This is because in the last one the player must run to the finish and he can't get support from the Stryker; also, by clearing all the houses first before downloading, the player can be sure that he has all three sentry guns in the third house, which is the most difficult one to defend. The player may even continue to have sentry guns available when he goes back to defend the first house. * The player may find a LMG like the RPD that some of the enemies drop in the third house helpful when he is doing a download defend. * The level has fifty claymores on offer altogether: twenty in the first house (ten on a table sitting inside the room where there is a window); ten close to the kitchen sink), ten in the second house (next to the kitchen) and twenty in the third house (next to the download spot). * Do not spare any claymores, and the player may want to use more in the third house since it is the toughest one to defend. A lot of the enemies would enter via the garage in the first and third house, so the player should put plenty there. Beware that sentry guns may not be as effective once the enemies have entered indoor, spread around the area and hiding behind cover. * One good way to complete this level on Vetran Co-Op is to elimate all enemies in the houses (using the Striker assisstance), once you have done that go to the 2nd house and get the sentry gun and place that in the main door in the second floor, place one sentry gun in the garage near the black car, and one near the main staircase in the garrage leading into the second floor and set up your claymores mostly on the outside and start the download and get your partner in the wine cellar part to pick off the enemies coming from the side and go to the small bar near the ACS Module and pick off any enemies that got past the sentry guns. In the 2nd house bring any sentry guns (that are still acssessible) to the house and set one up in the open window, another (if two are acssessible) one in the garage and the other (if three are acssessible) on the top floor, then set up your claymores mostly in the driveway and the walkway leading to the front door. In the 1st house (like for the 2nd house) bring any acssessible sentry guns and put one in between the pool table and the wall looking towards the garage, (if two acssessible) another one in the driveway, and another (if three are acssessible in the front door) and place the claymores mainly in the driveway and in the walkway leading to the main door. get to the top balcony and pick off any remaining enemies. Most of all, USE THE STRYKER!!! Trivia *Wardriving is a networking term, when a person or group drives around a suburban or urban area, marking down all of the non-secured wireless access points, or networks, and where they are located. *This is based off the single player Level "Exodus." *In the pool behind the third house, a person simply walks slowly around, instead of swimming. Additionally, if a person crawls into the water prone, he will automatically crouch, and then stand in it, depending on the depth of the water. The only way to be immersed fully in the water (so that your view is underwater) is on co-op. One person must stand in the deep end, and cook a grenade in his hand. Once it explodes, the character goes into last stand, allowing him to see underwater. No health reduction is apparent from being in the water or underwater. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels